


Wander

by Miss_Gems



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo Series - Richard A. Knaak
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Character Death, Lonliness, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, depressive mindset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gems/pseuds/Miss_Gems
Summary: He was alone now. Alone, surrounded by a people that were not his.
Kudos: 1





	Wander

**Author's Note:**

> Found this abandoned in my docs, figured I may as well post it.

If he didn’t think about it, it wasn’t real. Not here, not on Sanctuary. 

While flawed, the thought process behind that reasoning was quite simple; nobody else knew what he knew, therefore, if he said it wasn’t real, there was no other option but for it not to be. No one could prove he was wrong, no one even knew what he was wrong about. Sanctuary’s past was forgotten by now, and anyone who had known or experienced it was long-dead. 

Of course he knew that line of thinking was probably not the healthiest. But living among so many humans that they were faceless, Inarius could not bring himself to care. It wasn’t hurting anyone not to think about it, but thinking about it  _ would  _ hurt him. It had taken him a full generation just to push the all consuming dread-pain-ache of loss out of his forethoughts. On good days, it stayed buried. On bad days, he refused to think about it. 

It was enough. Just barely, but it was enough. 

There was no one left to remember the flight from Heaven and Hell, from that wretched Eternal Conflict. (It still stirred something in him, something angry and bitter, that the council would not listen. There was no justice in those endless slaughters, no wisdom to be found on the battlefields. Nothing there but pain and loss.) Everyone who had known was dead, killed by her hand, or his. 

Inarius did not regret culling the Nephalem. No more than he regretted creating the world upon which they were born that is. He had seen the damage that they were capable of causing, and known that it needed to be contained. 

Were he not so upset about the events, he would have been able to acknowledge how convenient it was that Lilith had acted so violently. She had eliminated any and everyone that would have protested his actions. She had given him reason enough to get rid of  _ her _ . There was no one left to oppose or try and judge him, or his actions. No one left to stop him. 

She alone had been the one, the  _ only  _ one, that might have swayed him into letting their monstrous ‘children’ live. 

The moment Lilith’s claws had touched the first renegade, Sanctuary’s fate was sealed. Angels, demons and Nephalem were no more upon these lands. All save him of course. Only humans were free to live, build their societies, and forge their paths. All that was left now was to watch them grow. 

Forgetting his bloody past was made easier by watching the mortals. Walking among them, even speaking to them sometimes. He did not have the desire or resolve to remain a part of their growing societies, not yet. Perhaps later, when he was sure that the memories would not bring him to a standstill at the most inopportune of times. 

Humans were surprisingly perceptive, and wary. They honed in on that which was out of the ordinary, questioned it, feared it more often than not. 

Inarius was far from a human’s ordinary standards, and didn’t care to try and force himself into that role. It was enough to cast an illusion and explore humanity for a short time, before sequestering himself away again. 

No, he was content to watch and experience them. See what they were making of themselves, make sure they weren’t outgrowing the confines he’d set with the Worldstone. He would not tolerate more Nephalem, but humans were…soft. Weak, with little bursts of strength. Certainly, they were still a young species, with plenty of potential, but they were not a threat. 

Idly, as he walked among them with a mask of anonymity, Inarius thought he could probably keep it that way. If he ever mustered up the energy to care, that is.

He was content to wander for now though. The nice thing about the past, he supposed, was that it was simply that; the past. Nothing could change it, and without anyone else to remember, it was as good as forgotten. The only option was to keep moving forward. The hurt and ache would fade, with time. Already had begun to do so, had become something more manageable than the all-encompassing cacophony of emotion. 

Perhaps if he wandered far enough, if he tried hard enough to forget, the past would never catch up to him.


End file.
